Turnabout Moon: New Moon
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A murder on a school campus begins an odd turn of events for everyone's favorite gentlemanly prosecutor. But can he handle a samurai girl invading his life and making his job just a little bit harder? God it can't be without some problems...


Hawkins University. A college for the best and brightest, and sometimes the rich kids. Night blanketed the campus in dark light and only a few places were open so late. The night school building was one, the dorms were another; the library, tall and proud, was a third and currently the scene of something horrible. The murder of a teacher.  
Police officers examined everywhere they could inside and out, the biggest concentration currently around the crime scene inside, a small room used for studying. Blood covered the walls and the body lay on the ground still, or rather body parts; the teacher, one Horace Lawrence professor of International Literature, had been sliced in two cleanly. The weapon? Obvious or so the coroner said; only very few weapons had a sharp enough blade and long enough to cut so easily.  
Unlucky for Tsukkuyomi Kokuryuu, she carried around one such weapon in the blue kendo bag slung across her back; a Japanese katana, the blade supposedly razor sharp. She currently was being held outside by two detectives, having repetitive questions being thrown at her; pulling back some of her long black hair she sighed and answered every question with less than three words each. She was annoyed and couldn't help but think the detectives idiotic for ever suspecting her; just because she had been in the library before, had a weapon on her and was known for hating the teacher. All circumstantial of course, the 19 year old thought, bloodred eyes turning from the detectives towards the door; she wondered if she would be allowed to see the crime scene.  
As her eyes did wander they fell upon a man; among all the police, dressed identically except for the few detectives and even they looked alike, he stood out. Wearing a maroon suit with a dark blue buttoned vest and shirt underneath and a white cravat above, he looked different, odd really; his black hair was tidy and slick back, all except two bangs that hung on either side of his face, and his eyes were dark even from the distance. Tsukkuyomi found herself watching as he spoke to a bigger man, a detective with a goofy face that just screamed incompetence; the bigger man was scratching his head with an apologetic face, the other man simply listening before looking at her. Their eyes met for a moment and neither moved; finally she broke the awkward connection, glaring at him. He seemed taken aback a moment then returned the glare with twice the intensity; she just kept it up before deciding to ignore, looking back to her detective interrogators. She almost felt like laughing at that, since they were lousy at interrogation.  
"If you're done being idiots, I wanna check something out," she muttered, too low to hear; they were busy writing something so she snuck off into the library, unaware she was being watched.

Miles Edgeworth did not usually stare at women, especially like ones six years younger and suspects in murder cases; it would be a conflict of interest for the prosecutor after all. But the girl didn't seem normal; nothing about her looked like a common college student. It wasn't her clothes, as she wore a simple black T-shirt and jeans that were frayed, a hole over one knee and sneakers that were too big; this was normal for any teen. It wasn't her reaction to him looking at her, glaring at him and finally just looking away in what he liked to think was defeat; most students were that grouchy. No, it was more the kendo bag on her back and the intellect shining in her crimson eyes; there was a curiosity and knowledge well beyond a normal college students brewing in those eyes.  
The man in the cravat watched as the girl, one Tsukkuyomi Kokuryuu, slipped away from her detectives and into the library; clearing his throat, he caught the attention of his partner Dick Gumshoe, "come on, Detective; let us examine the crime scene itself for more details into this case. I have the feeling this isn't as open and shut as the rest of the precinct believes." Miles walked inside, not stopping to see if Gumshoe followed like he was told to; the prosecutor was sure he would, plus he was intent on finding out where Tsukkuyomi was going. The inside was relatively silent for a crime scene, probably because as the police worked, a very old, very stern lady watched them, holding a ruler tight in her long bony fingers; Miles silently chuckled to himself as one unlucky officer got hit by said ruler when he caused a mountain of books to fall off a table. The officer rubbed his head and apologized, and Miles continued for his search for the crime scene and Tsukkuyomi. He found both easily enough; the girl was standing outside the doorway, staring silently into the study room. A forensic scientist worked on the blood spatter and another took pictures; Tsukkuyomi seemed to be examining the body carefully.  
"You shouldn't be here," he said coming up behind her.  
She jumped a bit, not expecting a voice while she was deep in thought; she looked at him, crimson eyes glowing low. He, never seeing such eyes before, frowned but didn't back down.  
"What do you want?" she asked, on guard now.  
He straightened up, causing him to seem pompous, "I am M-"  
"I know /who/ you are, Miles Edgeworth, also called the demon prosecutor," she said cutting him off, "but I asked what it is you wanted from me; I already gave the idiots my statement and I will not be stopped from investigating."  
"Suspects don't normally wish to investigate the scene of their supposed crime," Miles responded to her, letting the fact she knew him slide for the moment; he crossed his arms.  
She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but before Miles could make out any words, Gumshoe came running in, the voice of the librarian trailing him like a ghost. Gumshoe scratched his head, "sorry I'm late; that old lady wouldn't let me come in."  
"Mrs. Silva just hates idiots who will mess up her books storming into the librarian," Tsukkuyomi said waving his excuse away.  
He looked at her and Miles sighed, having to agree that the excuse was weak, "anyway, Mrs. Kokuryuu-"  
"Tsukkuyomi, I hate being called Mrs."  
"Hm," Miles said simply, "still we need your sword and we can't have you wandering around without supervision."  
Her glance turned to ice, "you want my katana?"  
"Its essential we do tests on it to see if it is the murder weapon; if it is, you won't get it back though," Miles said holding out his hand.  
"I did not kill that man," Tsukkuyomi said in a coldly annoyed voice; she took off her kendo bag though and handed it over anyway, "you'll find that out."  
"Hm," he once more said then handed the sword over.  
Tsukkuyomi turned away and looked at the scene again before leaving, muttering about men being idiots. Miles watched her again and then turned to the crime scene himself, "now to see what I can discover."  
"I'll help," Gumshoe said, holding the sword in his arms; he found it surprisingly heavy.  
"No, take that to the other forensics techs; have them test the blade so we can know if it was the weapon that killed this man," Miles said before looking over the scene; Gumshoe frowned but knew better than to talk back by now.  
He left the prosecutor to his own devices, all the while Tsukkuyomi wandered the bookshelves, looking for something.

Veneziano: I got bored and decided, what the heck, I was gonna write the first chapter for a Phoenix Wright fanfic. I hope you like it.


End file.
